


Doing The Aftermath: Fame, Power & Truth

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Masque de Personnalités [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: (TAKES PLACE AFTER CHAPTER 4)"You know the phrase ‘Power corrupts?’” Mutat asked, her voice collected yet somewhat managing to maintain its casual tone, “I don’t agree. Power doesn’t necessarily corrupt - it can, but not always - but it certainly reveals."





	Doing The Aftermath: Fame, Power & Truth

Mutat had quickly become famous for her work defeating not only akumas but villains who didn’t need Hawkmoth’s influence to act terribly, and most of the city went crazy for her.  Unlike Ladybug and Chat Noir, Mutat was surprisingly much more free with interviews, and gave out lots of information; though she didn’t reveal anything seriously important.

“It’s information that has little to no chance of being harmful,” Mutat had shrugged it off when questioned about it, “and I’m a lot more careful than I give off.”

In one interview with Ms. Nadja Chamack - a small while after the return of Prime Queen, which gave Mutat the ability to use the Persona “Phase #1” - the reporter asked the heroine what she thought in detail about Hawkmoth.

“It’s simple and complicated,” Mutat laughed, “he’s just too desperate.”

At Nadja’s confused look, Mutat continued on, saying “Think about this; if his goal was more easily attainable, he wouldn’t be looking for the Miraculouses; he’d just do it simply. He’s clearly at least somewhat wealthy; he’s managed to hide so long and get away with it, so he has to have some sort of hidden lair or something.”

A shocked-into-silence audience could only gape and watch as Mutat went on, “There might be someone pulling his strings, or he might be doing it for someone out of his own volition. Why would he commit such atrocities for someone? My guess, surprising as it might be, is love.”

“A loving man wouldn’t do this, would he?” Nadja couldn’t help but yelp.

“For his loved ones, a man like Hawkmoth would do anything. You’re a parent, right?” At Ms. Chamack’s nod, she laughed and said, “If something happened to your darling child, and you had the power to do something but at a potential great risk, you might take it. You may not think you would, but people act really different when you give them power and a way to get away with misusing it.”

“You know the phrase ‘Power corrupts?’” Mutat asked, her voice collected yet somewhat managing to maintain its casual tone, “I don’t agree. Power doesn’t necessarily corrupt - it can, but not always - but it certainly  _ reveals _ . Give someone power - be it through money, opportunity, whatever - and you’ll see their true colors. Those true colors are often corrupt, and that’s why I’m here; to reveal those who have that bad power, and see to it that proper justice is served.”

The studio audience's applause was maddeningly loud, even making the superheroine jump a bit. Blushing slightly, she gave a small wave and scratched the back of her head.

The interview had ended there, but Mutat’s message was clear: Hawkmoth was a weakling who had been not only given but misusing more power than he deserved, and Mutat intended to stop that in its tracks.

Not in this city. Not anywhere, if she could help it.


End file.
